103218-dear-carbine
Content ---- Out of those you listed, only Warhammer failed. SWTOR and AoC are still going strong and bringing in quite good revenue. Blizzard has a hell of a lot more money to hire those in game GM's ... Carbine isn't quite there. You are comparing a small studio to a multi million dollar business. NCsoft is hardly known for great customer support and they are the ones backing Wildstar. I don't think any of us who have had dealings with NCsoft before expected great things from their customer service. What we like to think of as individual players ... NCsoft see's as money bags .... Picture EA on a smaller scale. Carbine can only do so much. You need to aim your rage higher if you want anything done about it but set your expectations low. I like the game ... i'll even go as far as saying I like some of the staff at Carbine ... but they are attached to a publisher, and one that's getting a reputation on par with ActiVision and EA (not quite there yet but they are trying hard). | |} ---- ---- As far as i'm aware, yes. | |} ---- Being a game publisher is like being a music record label. Everything that you handle will never be good enough, everything you have to oversee is stuff nobody wants to think about needing changed, so you will only ever have a bad reputation. That said, NCSoft has a particular reputation for idiocy. I'm not entirely sure they deserve every bit of it (I played WoW, FFXIV:ARR, and EVE Online with any regularity for 10 years so this is my first dance with NCSoft) but so far they deserve at least some of it. Just what I've heard about their handling of Aion is enough to damn them. | |} ---- Yes, the mods are going to love that. | |} ---- And then, there is City of Heroes/Villains. | |} ---- I get that feeling myself, smart move. | |} ---- ---- .. Who? I literally stopped and read back wondering who the Hell said that, so that notion could be disabused. But I don't think anyone said NCSoft has a good customer service history. | |} ---- ---- *smacks with the Hammer of Truth +16* | |} ---- Where was that said, I can't see any comment about NCsoft having good customer support. | |} ---- ---- Isn't Zen Desk the software the CS uses? http://www.zendesk.com/product/tour | |} ---- Zendesk is a ticketing application used by support centers. My company used to use it before we moved to Jira. | |} ---- I've heard it's nice there this time of year. | |} ---- Jira isn't a place. But it is kind of nice... | |} ---- I was joking. I'm going to start putting disclaimers in my posts. | |} ---- I know, I was joking too. Jira's not that nice. :) I'm the admin for it, so whenever it takes a shit, I'm the one that has to go in there and fix it (which usually just means restarting apache...). | |} ---- They're like those rude fast food drive-thru employees. | |} ---- ---- ---- Businesses should respond to customer complaints. Of course since that is the job of CS and we've already established that they're incompetent may as well vote with our wallets. | |} ---- ----